1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a polyamide resin which contains double bonds in its main chain.
2. Description of the Background
Polyamide resins having double bonds in the main chain have been used as industrial materials because of their excellent photosensitivity. A method for manufacturing the resins have been known in which a diamine and an alkenoic dichloride are made to undergo polycondensation in an organic solvent.
The methods of the prior art involve problems such that the synthesis is extremely laborious because of the instability of the alkenoic dichloride and because of problems encountered in its handling. These problems result in difficulties and high costs in manufacturing polyamide resins having double bonds in the main chain. A need therefore continues to exist for an improved method of manufacturing unsaturated polyamide resins.